The Missing Link
by TheEverChangingTeenager
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft have a sister, and she is keeping a secret. This is my first story and well, I hope you like it. Oh and I am literally the worst at updating this thing but I promise I won't forget you!
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Link

Chapter 1: Amelia

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Maybe no one will be home." she thought.

But the feeling in her gut told her she was wrong. As she knocked on the heavy wooden door she pulled down her long jacket sleeves, hiding the bruises.

"Amelia!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson as she pulled open the door, her long purple dress complimenting her excited blue eyes. Mrs. Hudson had always been a motherly figure to all the Holmes children especially after their dad passed away. "What a pleasant surprise! Were Sherlock and Mycroft expecting you?"

"Oh is Mycroft here too?" Amelia inquired, trying to seem happy about this, when in reality she would rather chop off her own two legs then be confronted by both of her brothers at the same time; see Sherlock and Mycroft were very clever and when they were together nothing, and I mean nothing, would go unnoticed.

"Yes dear, he arrived only a few moments ago. Rushing through the front door with his umbrella, I'm quite surprised that he didn't have one of his skanky secretaries trailing in after him." answered Mrs. Hudson with a smile.

"Shit." She thought. "Out of all days, they had to both be here." "If Mycroft is here he obviously knows something, and is no doubt telling Sherlock."

She walked up the creaky old stairs, each stair creaking with each step, and wandering into the living room, praying that Sherlock was one of his moods, a mood where he would be to full of himself to pay any attention to her. As she arrived on the landing she glanced at her older brothers, both tall with their mother's long nose but their father's all-knowing eyes, deducing everything. They stood talking but Amelia could sense the animosity between the two. Sherlock, in his suit, stood with his hands in his pockets, clearly thinking about what he would rather be doing with John. She could see that he was not paying any attention to Mycroft. Mycroft on the other hand was standing, leaning on his umbrella, clearly tired. His new position in the government took a toll on him and she wondered when the last time he had a decent night's sleep.

"Amelia, what are you doing here? I heard you had other...pressing things to deal with today." said Mycroft, using a tone that suggested danger.

"Your spies aren't what they used to be dear brother." she replied.

"Please, listen to you two, bantering like a bunch of children." Sherlock replied, fingering his violin, paying no attention to the pair.

She felt Mycroft's eyes on her, she knew he could see the thick coating of cover up on her neck and he undoubtedly noticed the long jacket despite the mild weather. She caught his eye and could sense the unsaid words passing between them. Amelia knew then that he knew, but did he know the whole story? She doubted it. His spies were indeed very good at keeping tabs on her, but she was certain they were not able to track her down to that abandoned warehouse.

"Well, Mycroft, what was so important that you had to interrupt John and I's day?" said Sherlock anxious for them to leave, he had a romantic picnic planned by the lake with John and his siblings were ruining a perfect day he had been looking forward to.

But then, Mycroft's phone rang and he rushed out to answer it, probably some government crisis.

I glanced at Sherlock, I felt him starting to deduce me. His almond shaped eyes scrunched as he began to notice things. Things Amelia wanted him to ignore. She turned her back to him, trying to hide as much as she could. She looked up and saw Mycroft re-enter the room with a stern look but his furrowed brow suggested worry.

"That was the hospital; Mum has been in an accident." He said, triggering an immediate response as the trio headed to Aldershot, their childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sherlock

"Great" Sherlock mumbled on the ride to Aldershot. He sat in the leather passenger seat, bored out of his mind. He hated spending time with his dysfunctional family, especially when he had other plans. And his mother was overbearing, just like Mycroft.

"Sherlock, she is your Mother, you can't just ignore her." replied John. The 3.5 hour ride was dreadfully boring but Sherlock tried to keep his mind occupied by deducing Amelia.

"John, did you know anything different with Amy?" inquired Sherlock, running his long fingers through his curly hair.

"No, she seemed worried about your mother, which is a quite normal response considering the situation. Why? What did you notice?" asked John, knowing that Sherlock noticed way more than him and he learned a long time ago to just accept it and go with it.

"Well, first off her posture was antithetic. She was slumped, afraid, clearly, and hiding something. And her eyes, John, normally they dance and have an edge to them, much like our father's, but today they were filled with pain and fear. She didn't hold her usually confidence and she was trying to cover her wrists. Something is wrong with her John. If only I could figure out what. I have about eight possible scenarios that could explain it but I want to be 100 percent sure." confided Sherlock.

"Do you think she is a cutter?" asked John, now worried.

"No, she isn't depressed, lacks most of the obvious signs of a suicidal person." said Sherlock with an eye roll.

"Then what could it possibly be Sherlock? Maybe you should just ask her. I am sure it is nothing. Teenagers are often moody and are prone to hiding things. Maybe she had a little domestic with her boyfriend."

"I bet Mycroft knows, he was going to tell me and Amy showed up to stop him." said Sherlock shaking his curls out of his eyes.

"Really Sherlock, even for you it sounds a little far-fetched. Mycroft probably wanted help with a low level case and Amy is about to start her second year at Oxford, probably just stress." replied John.

Aldershot was a small town and the Holmes family was well-known and well respected. Aldora Holmes was in room 202 in the small, but high end hospital. The dull yellow lights gave Sherlock a headache.

"Mum" Amelia whispered as she reached out for her frail mother's hand. Sherlock and Mycroft stood at the foot of the bed, both analyzing their dear mother's condition. Mycrfot had somehow gotten a hold of her chart.

"Amelia, stop this at once, I am fine, just a few bruises. Although I will need someone to call Humphrey and have him walk the dog. Oh and Mycroft, be a dear, and call Mrs. Wordshire, tea will need to be rescheduled, the garden is nowhere near finished and it is not suitable for company. Mycroft left without a word to do what his mother asked. Their mother was the matronly type and not even Mycroft would do anything that would displease her.

"How are you feeling Mother?" asked Sherlock, even though he already knew the answer. The chart was clear enough for him to understand that she would be discharged the next day.

"Oh don't you worry about me. How is Walter?" replied Aldora, being ever so courteous.

Walter had been the family chauffeur for a number of years and had walked away with minimal injuries.

"What hap-happend Mummy?" asked Amelia shakily.

Sherlock noted this and realized that she was afraid of the answer, which seemed silly even for his younger sister. She was clearly shaken and all of the blood had drained from her face, but he couldn't figure out why, surely it wasn't about their mother's injuries since they were minimal.

"Why, it was silly really, Walter said a cow stumbled on the road and he swerved to avoid it." said Aldora. "You know how it is, I told him not to take back roads." Just then the doctor walked in, in his spiffy white coat and smiled with his million dollar teeth. He sent Sherlock and Amelia out so their mother could get her rest. In the hall however Walter was telling Mycroft what had really happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mycroft

Mycroft ran his hands through his thinning hair , not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He would have to have to call Nicco to investigate this more.

"Are you absolutely positive Walter? I mean why would someone cut the break lines and try to kill our mother? Sure, she had her fair share of enemies but this seems outrages"

"What are you talking about Mycroft? Mum said a the accident was caused by a cow. Isn't that right Walter?" said Amelia, she said frantically.

Mycroft instantly noticed the slight edge in Amy's voice, and her trembling fingers which she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. He glanced at Sherlock and saw that Sherlock was noticing the same things. Sherlock and him made eye contact, unsaid words passed between them and he knew they would have to discuss this in private later.

"I am afraid not, Amy." replied Walter in a thick Scottish accent. His large hands played nervously with his red bushy mustache. "But don't trouble yourself to much about it. Unfortunately, it was no accident. But your mother has been stressed out, there has been a string of robberies in the area so if you could please keep this in full disclosure for now."

Mycroft stood in silence trying to piece it together. Obviously what had happened to Amelia was linked to the accident, but why and how? None of it was fitting together.

"This doesn't make any sense. I am going to go back to the house and investigate." Said Sherlock as he began to walk down the long hallway where John was waiting.

"Come on Walter I will drive you home. Amy, we will see you back at the house." said Mycroft, his eyes piercing down on Amelia.

Mycroft knew Amy would be able to hear that he was demanding her presence at the family manor later that afternoon. And with that he left leaving Amy alone in the bacteria free hospital hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amelia

Keep it together, Amelia told herself. No way would he do this. She hadn't told anyone.

She went to the loo and splashed cold water on her face to try and knock some sense back into herself. When all of a sudden she heard the door lock and a smooth Irish voice say,

"Hello little Amelia Holmes, have you been good?"

The hairs stood up on the back of her neck and a chill ran up her stiff spine. She turned to face him, the man who had brought her world crashing down.

"I would assume with all of your spies you would know the answer to that, Jim." Replied Amelia as she mustered up false confidence.

"Well Miss Amelia, both you and I know how clever you are, almost as clever as Sherlock. But nowhere near as clever as me."

"What do you want?" She said, her voice trembling, fists clenched so tight that her fingernails were cutting into the palm of her hand.

"To see if my little lesson got through to you. And based on your locked jaw I would say that it has." He replied with a cold grin.

"I kept my promise and didn't say anything to anyone. Why did you try to kill my mother?" Amelia demanded, her voice shaking.

"Kill? No sweet Amy, not kill, but if you don't listen to me she will die and so will your pompous older brothers. No one can protect them. No one." Moriarty moved closer to her. "Don't test me Amy. I don't like when people try to fool me. I own you. And if you want your family to survive you will do everything I tell you." He had moved so close to her, she could smell the apples on his breath and his strong aftershave. He played with a loose strand of her auburn hair; Amelia responded by spitting in his face. The result was a swift knee to her stomach. She doubled over in pain and Moriarty grabbed her by her long hair and whispered in her ear,

"Do not test me sweet Amy, you can't handle the consequences."

As he let her go he shoved her hard into the side of the sink. He walked out without glancing over his shoulder, "See you soon" and the door slammed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sherlock:

Back at the manor Sherlock and John were talking in hushed tones in the sitting room.

"This doesn't make sense, why would someone try to kill your mother? And how could Amelia be involved?" inquired John.

John could read the pain in Sherlock's green eyes, it was pretty much the only thing he could read off Sherlock, and he grabbed his hand, trying to offer comfort. Sherlock sat opposite of John, his mind furiously working to figure things out.

"I think I will have to confide with Mycroft." Sherlock said slowly, trying to figure out if there was another way, even though he already knew that there wasn't.

Downstairs, in the grand library, is where Sherlock found Mycroft. Mycroft sat in their father's old leather chair, eyes closed, listening to an old Louis Armstrong record, and a glass of cognac in his right hand. Sherlock approached him silently, waiting for him to notice him, the moment he slouched into the leather armchair opposite of Mycroft his eyes fluttered open, clearly unsurprised at his younger brother's appearance.

"I suppose you are here about Amelia? Wondering what I have deduced?" Started the elder Holmes.

"Well, yes, I have about eight ideas right now, but I thought if we collaborated we could figure this out together. John suggested that we just ask her, but that is ridiculous." replied Sherlock with a scoff

.

"Of course, we could never directly ask her, we would never get the truth. My belief is that someone is threatening Amelia. The attempt at our mother's life was" said Mycroft.

"That was precisely what I was thinking. But who would threaten her? She is a 19 year old college student. Has Nicco found anything?" asked Sherlock

"No, but two days ago Amelia somehow disappeared from his sight and didn't reappear for almost five hours. He says that is when he noticed a change in her. Something happened, but I haven't figured it out yet. Nicco is doing everything he can to figure it out as we speak."

The brothers sat opposite of each other, concentrating, and neither speaking.

This was the first time in almost two years Sherlock and Mycroft had a conversation void of sarcastic remarks and glowering looks. They both deeply cared about their younger sister, although they would never let her know that.

John walked in, "She still isn't back from the hospital." He said as he sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair, placing his arm around him. Both the Holmes boys huffed in reply.

"We should set up around the clock surveillance." Sherlock said, almost like he was talking to himself.

"Is she in danger?" inquired John.

"Obviously, you know Amelia, have you ever seen her quiet and withdrawn?" said Mycroft, dragging out each word.

"I really don't think either of you should jump to conclusions. Just ask her." Retorted John

"No" said both brothers at the same time.

Silence consumed the study, time left them in those arm chairs next to centuries of old books, each left to their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Amelia**

** Amelia walked out of the hospital with a plan in mind. She hailed a cab and went to 22 Private Rode where a maid answered the heavy black door and lead her to a room where Irene Adler, in one of her battle dresses (although unlike the one she wore when she first acquainted herself with Sherlock) (this one was a deep red with tall black stilettos and her hair pulled tight into a bun, clearly dressing for her next client) was waiting in the virginal white sitting room.**

"**Hello, darling. I have been expecting you. James told me all about your little contract with him. Personally I think it would be quite splendid if you joined his little "business". I mean how often does an apprenticeship into the elite criminal world come along?" said Irene, crossing her posh legs. **

**Amelia sat on the opposite couch, silent, trying to find the right words.**

"**I need out." she started slowly, "I can't be a part of _his_ world. In the land of evil he is king, and his ruling will bring hell to its knees. But if I don't he will kill my family and he isn't the type to fall short on his promises, I have experienced some consequence first hand already. I know you two have communicated before and I know you have some sort of leverage on him. I need your help. Please" she begged.**

"**And why do you think I have something on him?" Adler asked slyly, leaning forward. **

"**Please." Amelia scoffed out. You have something on everyone, including all the members of parliament and some members of the lucrative royal family" said Amy dauntlessly**

"**Fine, I admit that I know of something that could possibly get you out of your contract. But this information is my protection and why would I waste it on you?" replied Adler.**

"**Because you know as well as I do that my brother holds a certain amount of power in the British government and I could arrange a deal of protection for you. A deal much more powerful than your little photo album." said Amelia as she looked hard into Adler's green eyes.**

"**Well, for a young girl you sure know how to bargain. But I am afraid I will have to decline. I have learned that dealing with the Holmes family you often get more then you can bargain for. Now if you will excuse me, I have a client waiting. I am sure you can find your way out." And with that Irene left the room, leaving Amelia alone in the gran sitting room. **

**But like Sherlock and Mycroft, no was not often a word that she accepted easily. She cautiously stood up and made her way around the rest of the house, determined to find something of use.**


End file.
